chasing dreams
by Ten-Faced
Summary: – in which they slowly come to realize that maybe the big, bad organization is after naught but a rainbow-colored fairytale. Trying to be Crack-y.
1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary night. Sirens screaming, policemen shouting, one inspector in particular swearing colorfully, alarms blaring to anyone around, fans cheering, and a thief in white flying a short distance away to perch on a tree in a forest.

Oh, and the sound of a Very Evil Organization marching after the Heroic Thief that's trying to Save the World but has No One understanding his Unfortunate Situation, Damn It All.

Just an ordinary night. For one Magician under the Moonlight, that was.

A seriously pissed Snake ran over into the clearing – deliberately chosen to make things easier for the night's entertainment – and did his usual yelling, swearing, and brandishing his un-silenced gun. "Hand over the jewel, Kid!"

Yeah, he was totally going to do that. Kaitou Kid, Phantom Thief Extraordinaire and Fantastic Magician, held up the object of his heist – the Sandman's Treasure – and examined it through moonlight. "It's not what you want," he announced, and would have sworn on the lives of his mother and best friend Aoko that all of the trench-coated bad guys sighed in the exasperated defeat of someone who had been expecting this, but knew they had to do the job – no matter how tiring – and get the same results again.

Only Snake didn't; but then again, Snake was Snake, and Snake would always be Snake no matter what Snake did. Or Kid did. "I'll decide that for myself," he snarled. "Now hand over the rock, or you get a few extra holes in your body!" he waved around his gun for extra emphasis.

Kaitou Kid shrugged, and tossed the large yellow-tinted topaz to the killer, who caught it easily. He, too, held it up the lights of the moon for examination, and scowled. "It's not Pandora," he announced.

The reaction of disappointment was less this time; they knew by now that when Kid said it wasn't Pandora, it really wasn't Pandora. Still, they were too smart to show that to the trigger-happy Snake.

"I'd return it, if I were you," Kid said in a conversational tone, as if he wasn't talking to the murderers of his father. Of course not, because this Kid and the Kid from years ago before the hiatus of eight years was supposed to be the same. Poker Face. "It has a tracker in the setting."

Snake tossed it to the ground like it wasn't worth millions. Which, Kid supposed, it wasn't, not really, considering the fact that it was rumored to be cursed and cut in all the wrong ways, decreasing its value to the point where all that was interesting about it was its sheer size.

And maybe its possibility of being Pandora, but he had just disproved that theory. Faster than Snake. Ha.

"This is boring," Kid whined, leaning back on the tree that was his shield from any snipers or shooters. "I mean, seriously, we're competing by searching for a gem that probably doesn't exist. Are we lame or what?"

He tugged in his white, conspicuous cloak when a bullet struck the trunk of his tree. "Shut it, Kid!"

"Tsk tsk, Snake, I mean nothing offensive. All I'm saying is that there's no way Pandora works. Not the way you think, anyways."

A round of bullets began to bounce off the spot where he was hidden. Or, where he was supposed to be hidden. Kid decided that he'd just let them waste their bullets. Brats should not have access to dangerous toys. Like that one small detective. . . .

"I mean," he had to raise his voice. Rather rude of them to continue shooting when someone wanted to speak, but he could work with it. "The oldest written record is about five thousand years old, and it's pretty primitive. How do we even know that there's a comet once every ten thousand years? It's not like they had telescopes, or computers, or calculators, or barbecue grills, or television, or the Internet. . . ."

Snake was near his breaking point. "Shut up!"

"Not to mention, immortality from a stone's tears. Mm-hm, yeah, that makes sense, right?" he was sounding like his favorite detective when the kid wanted to act his apparent age, and it was annoying them.

Kid flashed his trademark smirk. He was beginning to hear mutters, and they sounded unsure. Ah, sweet chaos.

A few smoke bombs – scented, filling the area where the (un)fortunate targets stood with the odor of rotten eggs and years-old garbage – and they began hacking like they had pneumonia.

Did people hack when they had pneumonia? Kid didn't know. He was a healthy young man who had never suffered that disease.

"So long, gents!" he chirped into his mike as his dummy flew away in the direction ninety degrees east to the way he was supposed to go. There was only so many times they'd fall for the 'go-the-opposite-way' trick, and he had to give them new things to work with, or it would get boring. "See you next time! I'll be the one with the unicorn!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kid never – never, never, _never_, under both any possible and impossible circumstances – wanted it said that he didn't keep his word. At the exact time of his next heist, a parade balloon the size of an elephant in the shape of a grinning unicorn with a monocle covering one eye began to grow up from one of the exhibits, filling up the room and sweeping the Kid Task Force – and, to his delight, Hakuba – into one wall, where they were pinned helplessly by the white, rainbow, and sparkle-colored balloon horse. The horn of the smirking mystical creature snagged the chain of the Silver Sterling Sapphire, and deposited it neatly into his gloved, waiting hand.

"Sorry, that's all for today," he bowed to the cameras waiting outside, and then set off his smoke bombs, sending out a few dummies at once, all in different directions. The fans screamed, and became a frenzied mob.

The Kid Task Force – bless their hard-working hearts! – split into groups after shooting the balloon unicorn down and chased meticulously after each and every one of his flying dummies, forgetting to take into consideration the possibility of Kid, a master of disguise, being amongst them on a free getaway.

As it was, one of the groups chasing after the North-West bound dummy suddenly stopped communications, and the police came to find three unconscious policemen, a neatly parked car, a note from Kid – 'Sorry, not the right jewel again. Regards to the Task Force and Lady Sterling for the bother!' – and the second biggest sapphire in the world, twinkling even in the faint, dim light of faraway stars.

**. . .**

"I _did_ say I'd be the one with the unicorn," Kid grinned down at Snake while in his hands he casually twirled the Ceremonial Mace of – where was it from again? Oh, yeah, this one country called the Kingdom of Nevash. Odd name, but the people were said to be nice.

Point was, the star sapphire on the top of the symbolic item didn't have Pandora in it. "Not this one, either. Well, I should return this before an entire country decides to be out for my blood. It's bad enough that there's an entire Organization out for my blood. I mean, it's terrible that you all suffer from continuously believing in little fairytales and such, but hey! It's okay! I mean, I still love Santa!"

A bullet bounced off the concrete wall, and he laughed. "Really, a deadly, massive Organization that believes in immortal stones and obviously fake myths. . . Can you blame me for laughing?"

And then he had to leave before things got too dangerous, or before Snake burst a blood vessel. As much as he wanted to see Snake unable to harm anyone – by death or by jail, he wasn't sure he cared too much – that just seemed more like Snake's temper than Kid's actual skill.

At home, he decided to wrap the Ceremonial Mace up nicely – to make sure it didn't get damaged – and then left a note of apology for both the Task Force and the small country the Mace belonged to, explaining that one of the staff on the exhibit room had been trying to steal the Mace of Nevash and sell it, piece by piece, off in the Black Market, and as a Gentleman Thief, the wrecking of such beauty, historical and national importance for a reason so filthy and cheap could not be done under his eyes.

After the apology note became public, the crook (the attempted Mace-stealer, not the guys who killed his father) arrested and the Mace was recovered, the entire country of Nevash not only became a Kid fan, but also announced that he would be given full immunity within their borders.

The man known as Snake ground his teeth but had to hold back from massacring a random crowd in his rage. The elusive boss of a rather trying-to-be elusive organization just rolled that pair of elusive eyes and typed in a few words into the elusive email account.

And not so far away, in one certain, seemingly normal high school, a boy named Kaito Kuroba watched with interest as his childhood friend's blood pressure at least doubled with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hear the world is going to end," Kid grinned down at the gathered members of Snake's gang. "Think that's true? Because I figure if rumours of a stone that cries whenever there's a comet that comes around once every ten thousand years is good enough for a gang to go around trying to kill people so that they can have a better chance of finding it, the world should really end."

"Give us the Senbonzakura!" a bullet shot directly next to his head backed that demand.

Kid grinned his trademark smirk at them, and slowly, deliberately, lifted it up to the light of the moon, letting the pink gem flare up. No red light, but plenty of pink the shade of cherry blossoms, all filtered by the many facets on the jewel, dotting its surroundings like thousands of falling, scattering cherry blossoms.

"What?" he lifted his hand to his heart with mock surprise. "The Senbonzakura doesn't contain Pandora! Maybe the world really _won't_ end!"

"Hand it over," Snake ordered. "You could have switched it with a fake."

Kid placed it back in the velvet jewelry box and tossed it down. "By the way, there's quite a few trackers on that," he warned, mantle fluttering slightly in the wind. "I wouldn't keep it if I were you."

Snake ran a calculating glance over the gem, and decided that it was the real thing. That being said. . . .

"Not this one either. Retreat!"

The newly discovered and named pink diamond was abandoned in the snow for Inspector Nakamori to find ten minutes later.

* * *

Name of jewel comes from the song, 'Senbonzakura'. Highly recommend Mi-Chan's cover of it.

Posted: 21/12/2012


	4. Chapter 4

"Why, hello there, gents! If it isn't my favorite crack-induced dream chasers!"

A few of the underlings stepped back from Snake.

"So, we looking into the ghost myth of the girl who was dragged to Japan during the war only to be murdered and buried under a ton of rock? Cuz I am totally for that, but, you know, seeing as you're technically the bad guys, I don't think you'd like to meet a ghost. If they existed. But, seeing magic stones exist, according to you, I figure, hey, ghosts have to exist for these guys too."

Snake calmly – that was a sign that there was something wrong, all by itself, a calm Snake – loaded his gun.

Kaitou Kid stepped back behind his shield for the night (a building) and continued to talk into the microphone. "And then, since it's going to be a New Year soon, maybe there'll be some kind of fairy who grants wishes going around-"

In a clear voice, Snake calmly announced his news. "I quit."

"EHH?!" Kid stuck his head out from the building at the shocking news.

And then was rewarded with a bullet directly between his eyes. The real Kid dropped the mannequin head from his safe place behind the building and made a face. Of course it was too good to be true. "So my clear logic and dashing charms haven't won you over to the KID side," he sighed, ditching the Black Swan pendant. It had satellite GPS trackers on military levels in the box, the chain, the side gems and the space between the gem and the setting. It would be fine.

"Later!"

And, like every other heist night, the police force and the Organization after Pandora was forced to watch the white-clad thief - be he the dummy or the real one - fly away on his trusty hang-glider.

* * *

I have no idea where I'm going with this story.


End file.
